


Parachute

by Spinelli



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinelli/pseuds/Spinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is written from both Maggie and Sydney’s POV, like my previous fanfic ‘Free-Falling’.<br/>It starts in episode 4x09, and will develop into 4x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 4x09 - Maggie's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I will not write Ghost! Maggie into the story – I feel that I don’t know the TV show well enough to write about that paranormal aspect of it.
> 
> I will take some liberties regarding Sydney’s absence and how she and Maggie dealt with it, but this fanfic is mostly canon-compliant. It will obviously stop being so after 4x11, if we get information about what really happened in between season 3 and 4.

“Yeah well, Shelby is my priority” – said the patient’s husband in a defensive tone – “You should know that I’ve called her obstetrician.”

_Great_ – Maggie thought.  
_Gotta love it when people doubt your skills._

“Dr. Katz will be here soon” – the man added, trying to reassure his wife.

_Wait, hold up…Dr. Katz?_

“Sydney Katz?” – Maggie asked, knowing there weren’t that many obstetricians called Katz, but still wanting to be 100% sure.

“Yeah.”

Maggie smiled at Shelby, as she tried to hide her real emotions.

She was genuinely happy to see Sydney again, but was still bitter about how things had unfolded 9 months ago.  
Back then, Sydney had gotten a job offer to work at Cleveland and she did not hesitate to take it. When Maggie inquired why, Sydney explained the best thing to do would be to distance herself from her community until things simmered down. As predicted, the whole ‘Wedding Dilemma’ and the ‘I’m Gay’ controversy was too much for her family to handle in a peaceful way.

What could Maggie do? She couldn’t ask Sydney to stay just because of her own selfish reasons. She didn’t even know what she was feeling herself. Did she?  
She knew she wanted Sydney to stay; she knew that she’d miss her focused expression whenever she was reading a patient’s file; she knew she’d miss her reluctant smile whenever she heard a lame joke.

Well. Whatever these feelings meant, she kept them in, knowing it would’ve made no impact in Sydney’s final decision.

They had maintained contact for most of the past 9 months though, be it through quick messages on Facebook or obscenely long e-mails detailing some case that had been bothering them. For some reason, the physical distance that was created between them did not cut their connection. Some people drift apart in such situations, but this was definitely not their case. They even entertained the idea of visiting each other but work hadn’t let their plans come through, and the subject was eventually forgotten.

Now, however, they would inevitably meet and while it wouldn’t be in the most ideal of situations, Maggie could at least see Sydney’s face once again.  
It has been a long time, and she was curious to know if they still had that tension going on, that invisible, pulling sensation that she felt whenever they were together in the same place. It was fun and scary at the same time. And she knew Sydney felt something similar too. How much of it she admitted though, was still a mystery.

_Ugh_ , there was that annoying pressure on her head again. She should get herself checked. Or at least let Zach know about this symptom. But her patient needed her, and her head could wait a bit longer. It had to.

Besides…Sydney was on her way.


	2. 4x09 - Sydney's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney's POV as she travels to Toronto.

Dr. Sydney Katz contemplated the clouds outside the airplane’s window.

“I’ll be there in a couple of hours Adam.” – She had said one hour ago on the phone, still slightly anxious from the bombing news but putting up a front for her patient’s husband sake.

She had seen the news about the bombing online, and it only took her a couple of seconds to understand why the situation was more terrifying than usual: she remembered Maggie had said something about running on some event in their latest online talk. Was this not the one she had talked about? Was she injured, or worse, dead?  
She wasn’t sure. But a few minutes in her conversation with Adam she had gotten her answer:

“Thank you Dr. Katz. It means a great deal.”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Dr. Lin is the one in charge. Do you know her? Is she any good?”

“Dr. Maggie Lin?” 

“Yes.”

“She is a _great_ doctor.” - She answered, finding herself smiling, as a wave of relief passed through her body.

And now here she was, on her way to Toronto, pondering about the fact that in under an hour she’d be at Zion again. 

She had missed Zion Hospital. She also missed her family terribly, but things had been rocky ever since she had talked to them after her wedding was cancelled. Sydney avoided the talk for a week or such, but eventually came to terms that she had to explain what really happened, and come out before her parents tried to get her married with someone else.  
Her mother was inconsolable, her father was in denial, and the community was in shock. Apparently a renowned Jewish doctor could not be gay. Well, one thing was certain, Sydney could no longer be accepted in her community, and her parents refused to embrace her for who she was, so she had to restart her life somewhere else. The job offer from Cleveland could not have come in a more appropriate time.

Unfortunately, having to move also meant having to leave people behind. Some of her friends were okay with the news, but not all. Those she would not miss that much. But Maggie…Maggie she had missed the most. She helped her through her turbulent times without asking anything in return. She was accepting, caring, and always there for her. And she was incredible. Not just as a friend. No, she was an incredible human being with whom Sydney was pretty sure she was enamored with. And that was the worst she could’ve hoped for. 

She wished she didn’t fall for her. It would’ve made things so much easier. Whatever they had would’ve been simpler, without the doubts, without the uncertainties, without the “is she being friendly or something more?” dilemma. In the end, she had always assumed Maggie was just being supportive and open-minded, and so that set a line for their relationship. 

Sydney often wondered if she had let herself be more emotional, less reserved, if they would’ve ended up in a relationship. Maggie seemed to be up for something. What that something was, she didn’t know. She never dared to ask, afraid of rejection, and of having interpreted wrongly whatever was going on between them, so they had been stuck in that uncertain limbo for these past 9 months.  
They sometimes flirted online. It was pretty common for Maggie to find a way to tease Sydney about something, and having done that, it would only take a small effort to transform it into something with double meaning. And that usually drove Sydney nuts. She wished she was back in Zion so she could see if Maggie was like that with everybody else or just her.  
And funnily enough, she would indeed be back in Zion. Hopefully everything would end well with Shelby and she and Maggie could reconnect after all this time.  
She would stay at a hotel nearby Zion until Shelby was out of the woods. If she felt like it, she would also request a couple of free days in Toronto, to compensate the insane amount of extra hours she had accumulated so far. Sydney would even risk a visit to her parents, but was still hesitating on that one. 

_First things first: accompany Shelby and make sure the baby is all right._

\---

As Sydney left the airplane a while later, her phone begun ringing with notifications.  
A couple of them were text messages from Jane, a nurse she had begun dating a few weeks back. She’s been happier because of her. Not happy, just happier. Her recent change of lifestyle, her new found freedom of spirit, it all had given her a boost of self-confidence and stress had not been bothering her as much. So yes, she was overall happier. And Jane was a great company, she was someone who she also genuinely felt affection for.

She was not, however, titillating like a certain someone in Toronto, and it pained Sydney that every time she looked at Jane, she was feeling content, but not over-the-line enthusiastic. Maybe it had been the novelty of it that made Maggie so special to her. Maybe Maggie was lingering on Syd's mind because she was her very first positive experience, and she was being unfair to Jane by not moving on from it. Sydney sighed, feeling guilty, and answered Jane saying she landed safely.

The young doctor put away her cellphone, grabbed her small travelling bag and braced herself for the day ahead of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update with 4x10 character's povs before 4x11 airs.


End file.
